


Straight Laced

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gourrina - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Lina is aggressive today, PIV Sex, PWOP, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, afternoon sex, based on an image, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: So I found a Gourrina pic by Araizumi randomly on tumblr.It inspired this entire story.Just some lovely Lina/Gourry smut for fun <3





	Straight Laced

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a PWOP.
> 
> Just a heads up.
> 
> It’s entirely based on a recent (?) illustration of Lina & Gourry by Araizumi I found on tumblr. It wasn’t my post so I’ll just describe it simply. L & G are shown in profile, staring at each other with serious expressions. Gourry is holding the lace of Lina’s tunic (her new outfit from the novels), and oh-em-gee dark lords, her tunic is partially open!! 
> 
> Gourry is UNDRESSING her.
> 
> Needless to say, I couldn’t just let that pic sit around and not have an accompanying lemon to go with it. (Although knowing Araizumi it’s probably actually a gag image T_T)
> 
> Anyway!!
> 
> That picture literally gave me life, and here’s the result. I haven’t read anything of the new novel/volume 16, so all you need to know for this story is that Lina & Gourry are wearing their new outfits. <3 <3

“That rain came out of nowhere!” Lina exclaimed as she shoved the door open and immediately sought a towel from the wash basin to blot her drenched hair and dry her face.

“No kidding,” Gourry agreed. A large amount of his hair was stuck to his face, and he pushed it back out of his eyes before wringing out some of the moisture. “Lucky we found this inn when we did.”

“Not soon enough. I’m soaked to the bone…” She unclasped her cape and mantle and hung both on a coat rack. “It’ll take hours for these to dry.” Glancing out the window, she had to admit, “Although if this weather keeps up, we’d probably be better off to stay put for a day or two.”

“We’re pretty well set right now though, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, the money’s good. I just don’t want to stick around this boring-ass town if there’s no reason for it.”

“The room’s not bad though. We even have a fireplace!”

“That’s true. It’ll help dry our stuff at least.” She casually flicked a miniature fireball into the hearth to set the logs ablaze. “My new boots got all muddy,” she mumbled regretfully as she worked to remove them.

“It should wash off,” he offered as he shed his own boots and armor. Without being asked he laid out both pairs of their footwear in front of the fire. “Mud is just wet dirt. When it dries it’ll just fall off.”

“I hope so. I don’t know why I got white boots this time.” Lina peeled off her socks, which thankfully had stayed dry; her boots were apparently more waterproof than she thought. 

“I like them.”

Lina paused at Gourry’s words. “Really?”

“Yeah, they make you look taller. And I know you’ve always wanted to be taller, right?”

“Well, kind of…” She was thoroughly surprised at the fact that he remembered something like that, especially when she bought the thigh-high boots with the aspiration in mind to make her legs appear longer. She was well past the age of growing any taller naturally, so visual tricks would be the only way to achieve it now.

Gourry smiled as he toweled off his long locks, secretly pleased with himself.

“I better get changed,” Lina said suddenly, “Staying in these wet clothes will just make us catch colds.”

Gourry continued to busy himself drying his hair until a few moments later, when he suddenly heard Lina cursing softly. He stayed quiet, until eventually she cursed again, this time in a loud growl mixed with a groan. “What’s wrong?”

“These damned laces on my tunic! They’re all tangled, and since they’re so wet I can’t get them apart. I need to get changed out of this thing so I can dry off!”

The swordsman chuckled, but was wise to do it quietly enough so Lina did not notice. “Want some help?”

“If you think you can undo about eighty knots, go for it,” she replied without hesitation.

Gourry draped his towel over his shoulders and crossed the short distance to Lina, who was seated on an old-looking wooden chair. The chair was situated rather low, so he knelt in front of her to work at the laces of the deep green tunic, setting them at eye level with each other. It was quite a mess. “How did you get these so screwed up?”

“If I knew that, I would fix it myself.”

After a couple of minutes, he had untangled the majority of the knotted mass of lacings while Lina waited silently, watching him intently. It suddenly dawned on her what was happening, and her face flushed. The entire mood of the room practically screamed romance. Dimmed lights and a warm, crackling fire while rain beat against the windows from outside. And here they were, both with their clothes plastered to their bodies, soaking wet. And besides that-! She wondered if Gourry realized it too. He had to notice he was in the process of unlacing her shirt right in front of his face. How could he not notice?

“Almost there…” he murmured as his fingers deftly loosed the remaining knot and the laces went slack, “… and done.” 

Lina had been quiet for quite some time, he noticed. Raising his head, he caught her gaze and froze. She had been holding her breath, and released it slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. 

Gourry was still holding the lace in one hand as he stared back at her, though his eyes began to wander. First to her lips, which were slightly parted. They looked so soft. Downward, he found himself entranced by her blouse, or rather, the fact that her nipples appeared to be straining against the damp fabric. How had he not noticed the collar of her shirt was cut so much lower than any of the clothing she typically wore? Her collarbone, her collarbone was visible. And was that a hint of cleavage peeking out? Did Lina HAVE cleavage?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and the sound brought Gourry’s attention back to those lips again, and her sparkling ruby eyes. He had never seen such an expression on face; she appeared to be vulnerable yet comfortable at the same, but behind that, he could swear there was something else. Something even more foreign. She was willing.

“Gourry,” she spoke in barely a whisper.

“Should I keep going?” he asked, “And… untie the rest?”

She nodded. 

He reached with his other hand to grasp the opposite end of the lacing, when a log in the fireplace shifted suddenly and snapped, almost as loud as fireworks. Lina startled and jumped, and the movement caused the remaining lacing to be pulled free from the grommets of her blouse. Gourry’s eyes widened as the top gaped, now open clear to the bottom center of Lina’s chest. It had been halted merely by the presence of the yellow sash-belt around her waist. The lace remained in his hand as he looked up to her flushed face, as if he didn’t know what to do with it (or with himself for that matter). 

“Oh, the hell with it…” Lina murmured as she surged forward, crushing her lips to his. 

The lace fell from Gourry’s fingers, and he reached around to pull the petite sorceress against him. He had been hoping for this, to say the least, but certainly had not expected it.

She broke the kiss momentarily to command him, “I still need to get out of these…”

His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he was not about to disobey. He untied the yellow sash around her waist before dropping it to the floor. With both hands he loosed the buttons of her longer, outer red tunic, and then pushed it off her shoulders. Lina shrugged it off and reached to wrap her arms around him. “Your gloves,” he reminded her with a grin. 

“Oops.” She allowed Gourry to slide one off her slender arm, surprising her when he pulled away from her face to drop light kisses down the entire length of her arm. He started as high up as her sleeve allowed, and left multiple feather kisses as each inch of her skin was exposed. She shivered in delight as he reached her hand. He kissed the top, then turned it over to kiss her palm, then each fingertip.

He repeated the action with her other arm, and by this time his knees were beginning to cramp from kneeling. He stood to his full height, and gently took Lina’s wrist to coax her to stand as well. “We gotta get those shorts off too, don’t we?”

“Yeah…”

He leaned in to kiss her again, and Lina met him halfway, where she suckled on his lower lip for a moment before sneaking her tongue past his lips. Moaning appreciatively, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down. He was only able to push them about halfway to her knees before he had to break the kiss and move to pull them further. He was glad she was not wearing multiple belts as she normally did, but the fitted nature of the black shorts did require a bit of extra effort to remove. He did not miss the chance to ghost his palms over the inside of her thighs after the shorts were relocated to the floor. Her skin was slightly cooler than usual from the damp garment being removed. Despite removing the wet clothing, he noted she was shivering.

“Let’s move over to the fire?” he suggested as he extended his hand. 

She nodded once more, but took the opportunity to strip the heavy comforter off the bed before taking his hand and following him. Together, they spread the blanket across the floor. Lina was about to take a seat, but Gourry moved quickly and scooped her into his arms.

“What are you doing?”

“Just this.” The swordsman plunked himself down, sitting cross-legged with Lina in his lap. Having her so close and wearing so little clothing was incredibly arousing. 

“You and your clothes are freezing cold!” she exclaimed as she was pressed against him, “You gotta strip too.” Her face and ears warmed as she spoke.

“If you insist,” he grinned. “But you need to help me.”

It was Lina’s turn to smirk as she readjusted herself to face Gourry. She kissed him as she released the hidden buttons holding his tunic closed. His new shirt was more open, and granted her easy access to stroke his chest as she pushed the garment off his shoulders and down his arms. 

He snaked his arms out of the damp cloth and circled them around Lina once more. But he did not keep them there for long, as he remembered there were far more fun areas to explore. 

Lina gasped softly as he moved to kiss and suckle at her neck, along her jawline, and further down to nip at her collarbone. 

Gods, she feels so good, his mind spun as he continued south and planted open-mouth kisses between her breasts. They were still mostly hidden by her tunic, so he slid one hand into the opening to caress the soft little mound. It was not quite as little as he remembered though. And wasn’t that a nice surprise?

She sighed as he kneaded her flesh, but was not content to simply sit there and do nothing! Her own hands reached to unbuckle his belt, earning another appreciative moan from her partner. 

“Yes, Lina…”

Once his pants were loosened enough, she snuck a hand inside to rub him through his boxers. He practically jumped at the feel of her warm fingers touching him, despite the fact she was still a bit reluctant and shy to do so very aggressively. 

“Take them off,” she commanded, her voice soft but very, very serious.

“Only if I get to take this off,” he grinned and tugged her tunic hem.

“Do it.”

In a flash, Lina found herself topless, the only remaining cloth on her body being her panties. She sat before Gourry with her back to the fire, with the light from the flames dancing across her slight curves and causing her hair to almost glow. Even though her hair was still mostly wet and heavy and partially obscuring the view of her face, Gourry couldn’t help but stare; but the fiery redhead was far too impatient to let him wait for long.

“Come on, help me with those pants. You’ll catch a chill,” she winked.

They locked lips again, and with a bit of effort, Gourry was soon disrobed completely. He pulled Lina into his lap once more, and pressed her body tightly to his. Despite the thin cotton panties covering her, both of the pair gasped as their lower regions came into contact. The fireplace may have been warming Lina’s back, but between her legs had become hotter than anything else. 

“This isn’t from rain,” Gourry whispered into her ear as he ground himself against her center. His hands coasted around to her rear end and pulled her firmly to him.

“Hmm,” she moaned softly, “and whose fault is that? Are you going to wash ‘em for me, or just take them off?”

“I’m so comfortable though.” He tugged the fabric between her legs to the side to touch her slick folds directly, causing Lina to gasp and scratch her nails across his back. “And you seem to enjoy it too.”

She whined and spread her legs further as she sat across Gourry’s lap. “Dammit, I want it inside me…”

“You’re in a hurry today,” he commented.

“Your fingers, your fingers, use them…”

“Oh? Like this?” He stroked her again, coating his middle and ring fingers with her love juices, before bringing them up to roll her clit. 

“Ah~!” she squeaked and ducked her face into Gourry’s muscular neck, panting. “No, no… inside…”

“You mean this isn’t what you want?” he drawled. He teased near her opening, circling a single digit there, prodding her just lightly with a fingertip. But only for a moment, before returning to flick that tiny button of nerves.

Lina grit her teeth before latching her lips onto Gourry’s neck. He gasped as she harshly sucked the skin into her mouth. 

“Oh gods, Lina…” He moved his hand out from between them, allowing the redhead to press her exposed nethers against his member. 

“Are you going to loosen me up? … Fuck me with those fingers?” Both she and Gourry’s ears burned at her choice of words.

“When you ask so nicely, how can I say no?”

This time he slid his hand straight under the waistband of her panties, and without warning, plunged his middle finger inside. He grinned as she cried out and switched to the other side of his neck, most likely to leave a matching love bite. 

She bucked her hips against his probing digit, while making delightful sounds of pleasure all the while. The sound of the crackling fire was complemented with the wet squelching sounds of Gourry’s finger moving in and out, occasionally being drowned out by Lina’s moans. “Yes, yes…” she chanted softly.

“You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?” he whispered.

She kissed his neck again before exhaling over the damp skin. “Maybe… are you going to finish what you’ve started?”

“It’s so fun to play with you though,” he said as he nibbled on her ear, causing Lina to shudder and press her breasts against his chest. “Your nipples are hard…” He did not have to see to know; he could easily feel them.

“You’re one to talk about being hard,” she panted as she suddenly reached between their bodies to pump him with her hot hand. She smirked as his own hand faltered and he sucked in a breath. 

“Dirty girl,” he grinned. “Sit up a bit.”

She did so, expecting him to place her on the floor, but he surprised the petite redhead as he pulled the center of her panties to the side once again, then impaled her onto his lap. Lina squealed at the sudden entrance, more so at the suddenness than anything else. It felt fantastic after waiting so impatiently. 

Gourry growled deeply in his throat as Lina pulsed around him. It never ceased to amaze him how ridiculously hot she was inside. He had to believe it was some sort of effect from her being a magic user; whether that was feasible or not. As he began to rock in and out of her, the fabric of her underwear added an interesting sensation as it caressed his manhood. She locked her legs around his waist and he groaned.

“Gods, it’s so deep…” she whined as she writhed on his lap. 

“And you’re so hot…” His hands gripped her derriere tightly as he began to thrust harder and faster, causing Lina to cry out. 

She attempted to work him harder, but it was difficult in her position. Gourry was mostly in control in this situation, and while that was arousing in and of itself, she wanted to participate. And she desired to feel even more. 

“Do me on the floor!” she commanded.

Gourry’s eyes widened.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply before pulling back and smiling seductively. “…from behind.”

She could almost swear she saw steam shoot from Gourry’s nose, but he did not question her as he let go of her waist. Lina untangled herself from his lap before getting on her knees and bending over. She made sure Gourry was watching (as if he could look elsewhere) as she slid her panties down and tossed them aside.

She leaned over again and reached between her legs, moving her knees apart on the blanket. The swordsman whined as she spread her lower lips, giving him a view he would not soon forget. She could not believe her boldness, but did not have much time to dwell on it.

“Fuck, Lina, you ARE a dirty girl,” he said in a deep voice as he plunged inside her once more. He gripped her hips and thrusted fast, shallow, and hard. 

Her entire form quivered as her insides gripped him. Yes, this was how she wanted it today. She wasn’t sure what had come over her; it was like a switch had been flipped and she just NEEDED him. She pushed her hips back, and the resulting slaps and smacks of their flesh colliding filled the room.

Gourry leaned over her back, his still-damp locks tickling her spine, and causing her to yelp. He chuckled as he reached one hand around to squeeze her breast and pinch her rock hard nipple.

“Aha~! More, more…” she chanted.

They continued in this manner, with Lina on her hands and knees while Gourry speared her over and over. His hands were ever busy, alternating between fondling her tits or occasionally dipping down to rub her clit. Her breath came in rapid, shallow gasps as her lover pleasured her. She clenched down on him tightly and Gourry braced himself.

“Lose it, Lina. Cum for me.”

She squealed again as the pressure and pleasure between her legs sky-rocketed. She was nearly there, and while she wanted to let go, she also didn’t want it to end either. “I-I want to! Do it harder!”

Their hips collided, and Gourry tilted upwards just a bit, hitting a new spot. Lina’s breath caught in her throat.

“You like that, huh?” Despite still being wet from the rain, sweat was starting to run down Gourry’s face and chest. He rolled his hips and the sorceress beneath him nearly wept.

She gulped in air and tried to look over her shoulder, suddenly desperate to kiss him. In one tiny corner of her mind, she didn’t want to be heard by other inn patrons during their lovemaking. She knew she was seconds away from screaming. In the other portion of her mind, she didn’t give a damn.

“Yes!” she squeaked. 

“Tell me what you want!”

Eyes squeezed shut, she panted, “Kiss me! Kiss me while you fuck me!”

Well, wasn’t that a lovely request? Gourry reached forward and pulled Lina up so her back was flat against his chest, giving her a reverse hug while still being buried inside her. He used one hand to guide her to face him, before kissing her deeply. It moved to hold Lina safely in place (since her legs were wrapped around Gourry’s thighs and not supporting her very well). One of her tiny hands grasped near his waist while the other clung to his arm.

She moaned into his mouth before her eyes popped open. His hand! Gourry’s free hand was stroking her clit. He ghosted his finger over the little nub, barely touching. He pinched it lightly and Lina knew she was finished. Her back arched as she climaxed, but her lover did not let up as he lightly brushed his palm over her clit. He repeated the motion, multiple times in succession as the sorceress rocked her hips in time with the touches.

Lina broke off the kiss as she came a second time, rapidly following on the heels of her first. Her chest heaved as sweat cooled on all the parts of her body where she was in contact with Gourry. Her head swimming, she screamed as he gave one last, final push into her welcoming warmth. 

He came with a roar as he clutched the petite woman to his chest. They both shuddered from the aftershocks of their orgasms, and when he finally released her, Lina lowered herself to the blanket, flopping softly onto her stomach. Gourry lay next to her and brought her close to kiss her. It was not as deep as the previous ones, but it was no less passionate. 

“I would’ve said it earlier, but I love you,” she whispered, her voice suddenly shy; a sharp comparison to her words only a few minutes ago.

“I love you,” he smiled warmly as he rubbed her back. Since she faced him with her backside to the fire, her hair seemed to be mainly dry by this point. His was still quite damp and cool, but he enjoyed holding her too much to move. 

“I know it’s early, but you wanna hit the hay and take a nap before dinner?” Lina asked after a few moments.

“Sounds good to me.”

Lina stood and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, then shivered. “Yikes, it’s cold when we’re not… you know.”

Gourry chuckled as he rose to his feet, gathering the blanket as he did. He took an appreciative long stare at her still nude form, noting that her nipples remained quite pointed. “When you say it like that, maybe we shouldn’t nap.” He grabbed her wrist and led her to the bed. “Because I hate being cold.”

Lina’s eyes widened, but she grinned as she climbed under the sheets and patted the spot next to her. “Well, get in here and I’ll warm you up, if you return the favor…”

“I can manage that.” He returned that smug smile as he leapt into the bed and pulled the young woman to him.

“It’s my turn,” she whispered as she pushed the swordsman onto his back and climbed over him. She couldn’t help the resulting gasp as his member brushed against her, though he was certainly not quiet about the contact either. 

Gourry went after her neck, leaving multiple love little bites before borrowing and modifying a line from her. “How about it, Lina?... Are you going to fuck me this time?”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out…”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a quick one~ I was so inspired by that pic from Araizumi I had to write something. I probably should have done something snow-related for winter, but I’m never one to write for appropriate seasons/time apparently. I know the trope of ‘we got caught in the rain, better get naked’ is pretty cliché but I think it works for this one. It’s cliché for a reason, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I do my own proof-reading, so if you spot anything amiss, let me know.
> 
> Happy holidays to all!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> My art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242  
> I am available for commissions~! Both normal & naughty ;)


End file.
